CT systems have included single-slice and multiple-slice detectors. CT systems with multiple-slice detectors are, in particular, able scan large volumes of interest. Some large volumes are imagined by helical CT scanning. In helical scanning, the subject moves axially relative to a radiation beam such that the beam traverses a helical path through the subject. Such scanning can be leveraged to quickly scan whole or large portions of organs.